Le Mystère de la Saint Valentin
by Paige0703
Summary: Mais que c'est-il passé le matin de la St Valentin pour que Ciel est un tel comportement près de deux semaines après ? Sebastian est prêt à tout pour le découvrir mais Ciel est-il prêt à avouer ?
1. Que cachez-vous jeune maître ?

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !_

_Voici une petite fic sur le couple Ciel/Sebastian. Pour bien tout comprendre mieux vaut avoir lu le OS : "Coquine St Valentin"._

_Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça va vous plaire (à certains en tout cas)._

_Bon lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

_Kiss; Paige0703_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°  
**_

_**Le Mystère de la Saint-Valentin**_

_Chapitre n°1 : Que cachez-vous jeune maître ?_

Sebastian Michaelis, démon et majordome au service de la maison Phantomhive, venait tout juste de terminer la préparation du petit déjeuner de son maître : le jeune Ciel Phantomhive. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de ce dernier dans le but de le réveiller et de le préparer pour la journée. Une fois dans la chambre, il observa un moment la forme dans le lit qu'il devinait être le corps du jeune homme.

Ce dernier avait, depuis environ deux semaines maintenant, un comportement étrange selon Sebastian. Ciel avait toujours eu un comportement bien différent des garçons de son âge, mais là, Sebastian commençait sérieusement à s'interroger : Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, encore une fois, avec son maître ? Combien de temps encore comptait-il agir de la sorte ? Sebastian soupira, pensant qu'il n'avait pas le travail le plus simple et reposant. Il murmura alors pour lui-même :

- Ces humains… tous plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Il tira finalement les rideaux faisant entrer les rayons du soleil.

- Debout jeune maître.

Ciel ouvrit les yeux, observa son majordome faire le tour de son lit et revenir vers la plateau contenant son petit déjeuner.

_Rien d__'__anormal pour le moment, _pensa Sebastian alors que Ciel était déjà à la moitié de son repas. Il feuilleta rapidement le journal. Rien d'intéressant selon lui.

Une fois son déjeuner avalé, il sorti les jambes de son lit alors que Sebastian s'approchait à nouveau de lui, vêtements en main. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de nuit. La plupart du temps Ciel l'observait, mais là… depuis peu, il s'obstinait à regarder ailleurs. Il fixait le plafond, la porte, la tasse de vide… mais jamais il ne posait son regard sur lui. Sebastian ne lui avait pas encore fait de remarque et préférait encore s'abstenir.

_Ne pas penser aux mains de Sebastian sur mon corps__…__Ne pas penser à son regard pénétrant, ni à son corps plus que parfait, non, ne pas y penser__…_ se répétait inlassablement le jeune homme._ Penser à autre chose__…__ autre chose__…_

- Que se passe t-il jeune maître ? demanda Sebastian alors que Ciel affichait une grimace de dégoût.

- J'espère ne jamais croiser Grell en maillot de bain… répondit simplement le comte avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Sebastian le suivit, perplexe, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il devait le prendre. Et puis, pourquoi le comte pensait-il à Grell ? De si bon matin ? Et en maillot de bain de surcroît ?

- Vous avez de drôle de pensé dès le réveil… finit par dire le majordome alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Ciel.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à son domestique. _A qui la faute ? _pensa simplement Ciel alors que Sebastian le laissait seul. Il soupira devant la pile de dossiers qui attendait d'être étudiés. _Au moins ça m__'__occupera l__'__esprit__…_

Il s'empara du premier dossier de la pile. Sebastian, après avoir laissé Ciel à ses devoirs alla s'occuper des siens : il commença le ménages par la chambre de son maître, comme chaque jour depuis qu'il travaillait ici. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à apprivoiser le jeune homme…

Sebastian n'alla dans le bureau du jeune homme que pour le prévenir que le repas était servi. Sebastian s'approcha alors de Ciel, s'accroupissant devant lui :

- Votre nœud se défait, je… s'interrompis Sebastian alors que les joues de Ciel prenaient une légère teinte rosée. Je vais vous le rattacher.

Ciel détourna immédiatement les yeux sous le regard interrogateur de son diable de majordome.

- Bien. Tu as fini ? Il ne te faut quand même pas une heure pour rattacher un simple ruban ? s'impatienta Ciel, s'obstinant à regarder ailleurs.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose… ajouta finalement Sebastian en se relevant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Cesse de parler pour ne rien dire.

Sebastian ne quitta pas, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, Ciel du regard ce qui commençait à impatienter ce dernier.

- Qu'as-tu à me regarder comme ça ? finit par s'emporter le Comte. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dit le.

- Vous m'avez pourtant demandé de ne pas parler pour ne rien dire…

Sous le regard noir de Ciel il ajouta :

- Que me cachez-vous ?

Le démon crut apercevoir un léger tressaillement de la main de Ciel alors qu'il reposait son verre. Sebastian se rapprocha silencieusement et murmura alors, prés du visage de Ciel :

- Vous savez pertinemment que si vous me cachez quelque chose je le découvrirait tôt ou tard.

Ciel eu beaucoup de mal à rester de marbre.

- Je le sais parfaitement. C'est pour ça que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Mme Robinson ne devrait plus tarder, dit-il en quittant la pièce. Je retourne dans mon bureau en attendant.

- Bien, répondit simplement le domestique. Vous ne m'échapperez pas, ajouta-t-il les yeux brillant d'une lueur démoniaque.

_Il ne peut pas se mêler de ses affaires ? _fulminait Ciel._ Je préfère ne même pas imaginer sa réaction si il venait à apprendre pour ce maudit rêve__…__ Je devrai supporter ses sarcasmes pendant très longtemps__…__ Jusqu__'__à la fin du pacte même. Je dois tout faire pour qu__'__il n__'__apprenne rien. Il ne doit absolument RIEN savoir !_

Pendant tout l'après-midi, Ciel n'eu pas à croiser le chemin de Sebastian. Il sentit pourtant à de nombreuses reprises le regard de ce dernier sur lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait la jouer serré face à son majordome. Après tout on parlait d'un démon, et pas de n'importe lequel. Face à n'importe quels autres adversaires, il aurait eu pleinement confiance en ses capacités, mais là… il doutait. Sebastian s'en rendrait vite compte, profitant alors de ses faiblesses.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme. Quelques mots furent échangés, mais de simples banalités. Ciel sentait toujours le regard insistant de son majordome sur lui, mais ne le montrait pas. Finalement ce fut l'heure de coucher. Ciel évita encore de regarder Sebastian alors que ce dernier le préparer pour la nuit. Une fois Ciel couché, le majordome ajouta :

- J'accepte volontiers votre défi, jeune maître.

- De quoi tu parles encore ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir lancé de défi, que je sache.

- Bien sur que si, dit-il avec son sempiternel sourire. Je découvrirai ce que vous refusez de me dire. Vos mensonges marchent peut-être avec le commun des mortels, mais pas avec moi.

- Très bien. Si tu as-tu temps à perdre vas-y, essaie de découvrir ce soit disant secret que j'aurai. Mais tu ne trouveras rien… vu que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il d'un ton décidé, le regard ancré dans celui de son majordome.

Sebastian devait admettre que son maître était un bon acteur, mais ses instincts de démon ne pouvait pas le tromper : le jeune homme lui cachait quelque chose. De plus, il était presque sur que ça le concernait, de près ou de loin.

- Passez une bonne nuit, demain risque d'être une longue journée pour vous.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Je n'ai rien de prévu ? s'étonna Ciel.

- J'ai légèrement modifie votre emploi du temps pour les prochaine jours. Rien de bien méchant. Vous verrez tout cela demain, ajouta-t-il alors que Ciel s'apprêtait à répondre. Bonne nuit.

Il quitta alors la pièce, laissant le pauvre Ciel se posait mille et une questions sur ce que son diable de majordome pouvait bien lui réserver. Il s'endormit finalement au bout de quelques minutes seulement.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_PS : Je pense mettre le chap 2 mardi prochain et ainsi poster une chap par semaine (le mardi en l'occurrence)_


	2. Une petite douceur jeune maître ?

_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_

_Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir. J'espère que la suite que voilà sera à la hauteur de vos espérance.  
_

_Je vous laisse donc lire ce deuxième chapitre et vous dit à mardi prochain !  
_

_Kiss; Paige0703  
_

__°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Chapitre n°2 : Une petite douceur jeune maître ?_

Les faibles rayons du soleil caressaient doucement le visage encore à moitié endormi de Ciel. Sebastian lui tendit une tasse de thé. Il huma doucement le parfum qui s'en dégageait.

- Du Earl Grey, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Exactement. De la maison Ferguson… votre préféré. J'ai aussi préparé des scones : beurre ou confiture de cerise ?

- C'est tout ? J'aurai préféré de a tarte aux fraises… heu je veux dire une tarte meringué au citron, s'empressa de rectifier Ciel.

- Je suis désolé mais vous avez suffisamment mangé de sucreries ses derniers temps. Je m'inquiète juste pour votre santé. Je ne voudrai pas que vous preniez du poids…

- Ton petit jeu ne marchera pas, répondit Ciel tout en le dévisageant. Bien, et ma journée.

- Une fois le petit déjeuner fini vous aurez une nouvelle leçon d'Économie avec Mme Robinson, de 8h00 à 9h30, puis deux heures d'Histoire avec Mr Daniels. Vous aurez une demi heure de repos avant l'heure du déjeuner. Les cours rependront à 13h30 tapantes avec une heure de danse avec Melle Stephens puis une heure de violon. Vous aurez enfin, de 15h30 à 17h30, deux heures de Français avec Mme de Blois. Puis pour terminer, une heure de piano avant l'heure du dîner. Vous aurez donc une nouvelle demi heure pour vous reposer avant le repas. Vous pourrez aussi vous détendre dans votre bain et…

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette journée ?! Tu essaies de me tuer Sebastian ? Et depuis quand je prends des cours de Français ou de piano ? s'insurgea Ciel.

- Cela ne peut pas vous faire de mal. Mais j'oubliais, avec votre faible constitution vous ne tiendrez peut-être pas, ajouta le majordome l'air faussement inquiet.

- N'importe quoi ! Prépares moi maintenant, rétorqua Ciel piqué dans son orgueil.

Alors qu'il sentait les mains pourtant gantés de Sebastian, Ciel ne pensait qu'à une chose : il voulait sentir le contact de la peau de ses mains sur lui.

_Non, pas ça__…__ Ne pas penser à ce genre de chose. C__'__est mauvais__…__ vraiment mauvais. Grell en maillot de bain__…__Grell en maillot de bain__…__Grell, et merde, ça ne marche pas ! Quoi d__'__autre, vite__…__Quoi__…__ Undertaker en tenue de maid. Non, Undertaker dans la tenue chinoise de Ran Mao ! Beurk!_

Ciel eu un haut le cœur en imaginant le croque mort ainsi vêtu, tranquillement installé sur les jambes de Lau.

- Tout va bien ?

- J'espère ne jamais voir Undertaker portait le tenue de Ran Mao… dit-il sous le regard plus qu'étonné de son majordome.

- Je vois, répondit simplement Sebastian, ne voyant pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait répondre d'autre.

Le premier cours de passa tranquillement pour le jeune comte. Les deux heures d'Histoire, par contre, lui parurent bien longues surtout que, contrairement à d'habitude, il n'eut pas le droit à une collation à 10 h… même pas une de thé. Il aurait du s'y attendre : Sebastian comptait le privé de tous ses petits plaisirs… mais pendant combien de temps exactement ? Il fut heureux de voir Mr Daniels quitter la pièce à la fin du cours.

- Sebastian ! appela alors Ciel.

Quelques secondes après le majordome faisait son apparition.

- Je veux que tu m'apportes quelques choses à grignoter.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. Le déjeuner va être servi sous peu… Soyez patient, dit-il tranquillement alors que Ciel le fusillait du regard.

- Ton manège ne marchera pas… Tu peux partir.

Sebastian s'inclina docilement avant de quitter la pièce

- C'est bien la peine que la Reine me donne quelques jours de repos si c'est pour qu'il en profite… maudit démon.

Le repas ne fut pas vraiment au goût du comte avec, entre autre, une salade d'épinard, de la purée de brocolis… légumes qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Son seul espoir résidait dans le désert. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand il découvrit un simple flan. Un simple et minuscule flan de rien de tout. Il se tourna vers Sebastian qui lui répondit avec son habituel sourire… à croire qu'il était né avec.

Son après-midi de torture commença finalement. Au moins il n'avait qu'une heure de danse… et pas avec son majordome. Encore une fois Sebastian ne lui apporta aucune collation. Il lui accorda cependant une tasse de thé au début de son cours de Français. Le majordome eu évidement droit à un regard noir de la part du jeune homme.

A l'heure de dîner Sebastian lisait parfaitement l'épuisement et la colère sur le visage du comte. Ce dernier ne se plaignit même pas du dîner pourtant léger… aucune sucrerie ne lui fut apporté pour le désert.

- Et pour demain, tu m'as prévu quoi ? demanda ironiquement Ciel alors que Sebastian finissait de boutonner se chemise de nuit.

- Trois fois rien. Cours de latin, Histoire de l'Art, Philosophie… Vous aurez droit à un nouveau cours de danse. Vous avez de la chance Melle Stephens à acceptée de revenir demain et après-demain.

Ciel eu beaucoup de mal à garder son calme. Mais s'énervait n'y changerait rien, bien au contraire, cela ne ferait qu'amuser un peu plus Sebastian.

- Bien, et combien de temps cela va durer ? Comptes-tu aussi me faire travailler durant le week-end ? demanda Ciel tout en se glissant sous les couvertures.

- Chaque chose en son temps… Mais ça irait bien plus vite si vous me disiez ce que je veux savoir.

- Tu peux disposer, répondit simplement Ciel en s'installant confortablement dans les oreillers.

Le majordome quitta enfin la chambre laissant son maître à une nuit de sommeil bien mérité.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

C'était enfin le week-end. Sebastian avait finalement décidé de laisser ces deux jours de repos à Ciel. Le comportement de ce dernier l'intriguait de plus en plus. Dès le réveil celui-ci avait de drôle d'idée en tête. Il avait eu le droit il y a de jours de cela à :

- Jamais… J'espère ne jamais les croiser ainsi…

- De quoi parlez-vous ? lui avait-il alors demandé.

- Grell et William batifolant dans un champ.

Une nouvelle fois il n'avait pas su quoi répondre… Surtout que Ciel ajouta en quittant la pièce :

- Le pire c'est qu'ils vont bien ensemble… Et puis hier matin :

- Ça serait traumatisant…- De quoi ? avait-il finalement demandé après une longue hésitation.

- Soma en tenue de maid.

Il ouvrit finalement les rideaux en ce Samedi matin.

- Qu'allez vous me sortir aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il avant de le réveiller.

- Tu comptes me priver de sucreries pendant combien de temps encore, murmura Ciel tout en dégustant son thé.

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. C'est pour vous que je fais cela

- Mais bien sur… comme si j'allais te croire.

Il commença alors à l'habiller, scrutant le visage du jeune homme. Qu'avait-il encore en tête ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça sera aujourd'hui ? demanda finalement Sebastian.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Ciel.

- Je ne sais pas moi… Mei Rin déguisé en chat, Tanaka en raton laveur ou… Bard en dessous féminin…

- Quelle horreur ! s'exclama le jeune héritier.

- Je vous l'accorde cela n'irait aucunement au cuisinier.

Sebastian ancra son regard dans celui du comte.

- Ou bien moi… Pourquoi vous ne m'imaginé pas dans une de ces tenues grotesques ? En lapin par exemple ?

_Mais qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il me fait tout d__'__un coup ? Il va gâcher tous mes efforts ! J__'__ai pas envie de l__'__imaginer dans une tenue qu__'__il le rendrait encore plus attirant._

_-_ N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Ciel alors que ses joues s'empourpraient. Et puis je _**t**__**'**__**ordonne**_de m'apporter un _**vrai **_gâteau avec mon thé tout à l'heure. Je ne veux plus de tes collations sans goûts.

Sebastian ne bougea pas, laissant partir son maître.

_Ce n__'__est pas dans ses habitudes de rougir ainsi, _pensa Sebastian. _Pourtant cela lui arrive souvent ces derniers temps dès que je m__'__approche de lui sans qu__'__il ne s__'__y attende ou quand je le prépare parfois__…__ Tout à commencé le matin du 14 Février quand il c__'__est réveillé et à vu ce gâteau__…_

- Bien, les ordres sont les ordres. Il veut un gâteau, je sais lequel ira parfaitement.

Ciel s'était enfermé dans son bureau souhaitant n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Il pouvait enfin se reposer, au calme, surtout après ses derniers jours. Le temps passait lentement et Ciel ne bougeait pas. Il était assis derrière son bureau, face à la fenêtre et contemplait l'horizon sans vraiment le voir. Finalement on frappa à la porte, le sortant de ses rêveries.

- Oui, dit-il se tournant vers la porte.

- Je vous apporte votre tasse de thé et une part de votre gâteau au chocolat.

Sebastian observa attentivement les réactions de son maître : ses yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés à la vue du gâteau, ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement, son corps eut un léger sursaut et sa respiration semblait s'être quelque peu accéléré. Tout ceci serait passé inaperçu pour un humain, mais pas pour un diable de majordome tel que lui.

Il déposa délicatement le tout sur le bureau, devant son maître.

- Voici pour vous Monsieur.

Ciel l'observa quelques secondes avant de finalement s'emparer de la petite assiette.

- Bien tu peux partir, ajouta simplement Ciel avant de se tourner, faisant de nouveau face à la fenêtre.

Sebastian s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce comme le lui avait demandé son maître.

_Il a devine ? Sinon pourquoi m__'__avoir apporté précisément ce gâteau__…__ Il a deviné__…__ Si c__'__est le cas pourquoi n__'__en profites t-il pas pour se moquer, se vanter ou je ne sais quoi encore ? A moins que__…__ Il ne fait que me tester pour voir mes réactions. Il n__'__a pas encore compris ce qu__'__il c__'__était passé ce jour-là. Ouf__…_

Ciel soupira, se détendant légèrement. Il devait faire attention, être plus prudent. Son adversaire n'était pas n'importe qui. Si il baissait sa garde, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, s'en serait fini de lui.

- Le week-end va être long…

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Pendant ce temps, dans les cuisines, Mei Rin et Finny venait d'arriver rejoignant Sebastian, Bard et Tanaka.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là j'aimerai vous confiez un travail…

- Un travail ! s'exclamèrent Mei Rin, Bard et Finny alors que Tanaka sirotait tranquillement sa tasse de thé.

- Oui, c'est au sujet du jeune maître… Il m'inquiète, dit-il tout en prenant un air faussement peiné. Depuis quelques temps il agit bizarrement et il refuse de m'en parler. Je me sens si inutile et…

- Vous comptez sur nous pour découvrir ce qui ne va pas ? acheva Bard. Vous avez besoin de nos compétences.

Mei Rin et Finny échangèrent un regard heureux. Sebastian avait besoin d'eux pour une mission d'une grande importance : le bonheur de leur jeune maître en dépendait.

- Nous acceptons cette mission ! dirent en chœur les trois domestiques tout en faisant le salut militaire.

- Oh oh oh ! ajouta simplement Tanaka avant de les rejoindre.

- Bien sur cela doit être fait dans la plus grande discrétion.

- Évidemment, tu nous prends pour qui… rétorqua le cuisinier.

Sebastian quitta la cuisine laissant les domestiques se mettre d'accord sur un plan.

_Je sens que l__'__on va s__'__amuser jeune maître__…_ pensa Sebastian un sourire peu rassurant sur le visage.


	3. Mei Rin à la rescousse

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !_

_Voila enfin le chap 3. J'espère qu'il plaira aussi.  
_

_Kiss et encore merci pour vos review. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire ce que vous en pensez.  
_

__°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Chapitre n°3 : Mei Rin à la rescousse._

Mei Rin veut tout juste de finir de se préparer pour cette nouvelle journée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, ajustant pour la énième fois ses lunettes. Aujourd'hui, comme ils en avaient décidé la veille, c'était à elle de découvrir ce n'allait pas avec Ciel.

- C'est mon devoir de découvrir ce qui tracasse le jeune maître et de lui remonter le moral, s'encouragea la soubrette. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes tous ici et que nous avons une vraie vie où l'on peut sourire et s'amuser. Oui, je dois absolument l'aider. Mais par où commencer ?

Elle sorti finalement de sa chambre et commença par la lessive. Évidemment comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait faire de son mieux, elle fit une bourde. La pièce fut rapidement inondée. Quand Sebastian ouvrit la porte alerté par les cris désespérés de la jeune fille, une trombe d'eau lui atterrit directement dessus. Le couloir fut évidemment inondé. La pièce, Sebastian et le couloir étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de mousse.

- Désolé, désolé, désolé…pleurnichait la bonne. Je suis désolé je vais tout nettoyer, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle glissa et se retrouva rapidement dans les bras du majordome.

- Vous en avez assez fait. Je vais m'occuper de nettoyer et de la lessive. Allez vous changer. Ensuite rejoignez moi dans la cuisine je vous donnerai autre chose à faire.

- Bien.

Elle quitta lentement la pièce, légèrement déboussolé. Sebastian l'avait pris dans ses bras… non, il fallait se concentrer sur la vraie mission : Ciel.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure après, Sebastian lui donna un autre travail : apporter son thé à Ciel.

- Compris ! J'en profiterai pour me renseigner.

Elle quitta la pièce avec beaucoup de précaution.

- Entrez, répondit Ciel alors qu'elle frappait à la porte.

- Je vous apporte votre thé jeune maître.

- Et Sebastian ? s'étonna Ciel.

- Heuuu… Il est occupé, dit-il ne sachant pas vraiment quoi trouver d'autre comme excuses.

Elle observa le jeune homme alors qu'il soufflait délicatement sur la boisson. Elle fit quelques pas sur la gauche et l'observa de nouveau. Elle revint finalement à sur ses pas avant de faire quelques pas sur la droite. Elle ne quittait pas le jeune homme du regard. Finalement elle s'approcha du bureau, s'approchant un peu plus de Ciel.

- Quoi ! s'emporta alors le jeune comte.

- Rien ! sursauta la maid. Je… vous allez bien aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, mais ça irai mieux si tu arrêter de me surveiller de la sorte.

- Vous avez bien dormi ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait un mauvais rêve il y à peu et…

- Je vois, c'est Sebastian qui t'envoie ? Il pense vraiment qu'il découvrira quelque chose comme ça.

- C'était quel genre de rêve ? Vous étiez hanté par des fantômes ? Poursuivis par une horde de loups garou déchaîner ? énumérât-elle tout exister. Ou alors…

- J'aurai préféré quelle que chose de se genre, dit-il à voix basse ne pensant pas que Mei Rin l'entendrait. Autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

Elle quitta alors la pièce.

Peu après le déjeuner, durant lequel Ciel se moqua légèrement de Sebastian pour lui avoir envoyer la bonne pour se renseigner, Mei Rin fit à nouveau son apparition dans le bureau du jeune comte.

- Que me veux-tu encore ?

- Je vous apporte un grand verre de lait. Vous savez c'est bon pour la santé : ça solidifie les os, les dents et ça aide à grandir.

Le seuls mots que Ciel retint fut le dernier "grandir".

- Bien, donne le moi et retourne travailler.

- Tut, tut, tut… Pas tout de suite jeune maître. Tout d'abord qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse jeune maître ? Vous pouvez me le dire, je sais écouter…

Ciel ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui fasse du chantage, le menaçant de… ne pas lui donnait un verre de lait. Elle pensait sérieusement qu'il répondrait juste pour un verre de lait ?

- Tu penses que je vais te répondre ? Pour un simple verre de lait ? s'amusa Ciel.

- Comment ?! Ce n'est pas un simple faire de lait ! C'est plein de calcium et ça fera de vous un homme alors ne snober pas le lait ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

- C'est bon, du calme ! Tu peux remporter ton verre de lait je n'ai pas soif de toute façon. Ensuite je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux que je te parles.

Ciel commençait à perdre patience face à Mei Rin.

- Si ça vous ce rêve vous perturbe c'est que ce n'était pas un simple rêve… et d'après ce que vous avez dit ce matin, il ne semble pas que ce soit un cauchemar dans ce cas quel genre de rêve était-ce ? Un rêve du passé ? dit-elle à voix plus basse de peur de rappeler de mauvais souvenir au jeune homme. Un rêve absurde avec des éléphants roses, des clowns et autres magiciens ? Ou peut-être un rêve romantique…

Elle ne sembla pas remarquer le léger sursaut de Ciel, trop occupé à énumérer le genre de rêves qu'il aurait pu faire.

- Non, ça c'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas de votre âge de faire ce genre de rêves, dit-elle les joues écarlates.

- Mei Rin, l'interrompis Ciel. Tu viens de renverse le lait sur mon tapis.

- Quoi ! Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé ! Je vais nettoyer ça tout de suite.

- Fais. Moi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il quitta la pièce laissait la soubrette complètement paniqué devant la nouvelle bêtise qu'elle venait de faire.

- Il ne faut pas que Monsieur Sebastian voit ça… dit-elle en épongeant rapidement le lait.

- Trop tard, murmura le majordome dans son dos.

Elle poussa un cri tout en sursautant.

- Monsieur Sebastian je…- Oublies. J'ai pu apprendre quelque chose grâce à toi.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Alors j'ai pu aider ?

- Oui. Mais il me manque des infos alors continuez à chercher.

- Bien.

- Et dépêches-toi de nettoyer tout ça.

_On avance finalement__…__ Jeune maître je me rapproche et honnêtement je ne m__'__attendais pas à quelque chose comme ça. J__'__ai hâte de tout savoir__…_

Mei Rin n'avait pas vraiment compris en quoi elle avait pu aider Sebastian, mais elle était tout de même fière d'elle : elle avait pu aider. Elle devait absolument aller raconter ça aux trois autres.


	4. Un peu d'air vous ferait du bien…

_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_

_Voilà enfin le quatrième chapitre... j'espère que pour le moment elle vous plait toujours.  
_

_Encore un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un petite review, toujours un plaisir de lire ce que vous en pensez.  
_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce tout nouveau chapitre et vous dit à Mardi prochain.  
_

_Kiss; Paige0703  
_

0°o°O°o°O°o°O°O°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Chapitre n°4 : Un peu d__'__air vous ferait du bien__…_

Finian, appelé la plupart du temps Finny, venait juste de commençait, comme chaque jour après s'être levé, sa promenade dans le jardin. Il aimait sentir les rayons du soleil chauffait doucement sa peau, le vent dans ses cheveux, entendre le gazouillis des oiseaux dans le ciel… L'air libre lui faisait tellement de bien quand il n'avait pas le moral.

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Le jeune maître à juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Je suis qu'il se sentira déjà mieux après un bol d'air frais !

Il retourna en courant vers le manoir pour parler de son plan aux autres. Évidemment les autres furent tous convaincus que cela marcherait réellement. Penser que Ciel se confierait à eux juste parce qu'il aurait prit l'air était une idée digne d'eux.

Sebastian avait finalement "allégé" l'emploi du temps de son maître, du coup, le ce lundi matin, Ciel était aussi libre que l'air. Du coup, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, et préférant rester loin de Sebastian, Ciel errait dans les couloirs de son manoir. Après une dizaine de minutes de recherches, Finny parvint enfin à trouver Ciel.

- Jeune maître je vous trouve enfin ! s'écria Finny.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda Ciel légèrement soupçonneux.

- On s'inquiète tous pour vous alors… j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait du bien de faire un petit tour dans le parc ? expliqua Finny heureux de son idée.

- Mais bien sur… répondit ironiquement Ciel.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna le jardinier, ne remarquant pas l'ironie de dans le ton de la voix du comte.

Finny attrapa alors Ciel par le bras avant de l'entraîner en courant vers le jardin.

- Mais attends ! Attends je te dis ! s'époumonait Ciel. Lâches-moi c'est un ordre, est-ce que…

Finny s'arrêta net devant la porte. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier avait les mains sur les genoux et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il le va finalement les yeux vers celui qui l'avait forcé à faire cette folle course à travers le manoir.

- Je suis désolé jeune maître. Je ne voulais as aller si vite mais j'étais juste content que vous acceptiez de sortir, tenta de s'excuser Finny.

- Je n'ai jamais était d'accord avec cette idée ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai faire un tour dans le jardin ?

- Mais vous avez dit… commença Finny un peu perdu.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai dit ! J'étais ironique… I-RO-NI-QUE ! Tu comprends mieux comme ça !

- Ça veut dire que vous ne voulez pas venir faire un tout ? demanda quand le jardinier un peu déçu que son plan tombe si rapidement à l'eau.

Ciel réfléchit un instant. _Hier Mei Rin et son verre de lait, aujourd__'__hui lui et une promenade__…__ Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il a bien pu prévoir d__'__autre ? Le connaissant je m__'__attends au pire, mais__…__ je suis un peu curieux aussi. En plus je n__'__ai rien d__'__autre à faire._

_-_ Un demi-heure et je rentre.

Finny était à deux doigt de prendre le jeune comte dans ses bras tellement il était heureux que celui-ci accepte de venir avec lui.

- Suivez moi, dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte à Ciel.

Peu de nuages dans le ciel, un vent quasi inexistant et un soleil radieux, Ciel suivit finit dans le parc. Ils longèrent le manoir avant de se diriger derrière celui-ci.

- Vous avez vu, les fleurs vont bientôt réapparaître. J'ai hâte de voir ça… Regardez comme il est mignon se petit oiseau, regardez ! dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

- Oui, oui, j'ai vu.

_Un vrai gamin, _pensa Ciel. _On dirait bien qu__'__il n__'__a rien en tête. Si ça se trouve il ne savent même pas ce qu__'__il sont censés chercher__…__ Au moins je risque rien avec eux. Par contre Sebastian est trop __"gentil" ces derniers jours. Il ne me pose aucune question… Il pense vraiment que ces trois imbéciles pourront l'aider ?_

Il suivait toujours le jeune jardinier, slalomant entre les arbres, arbustes et buissons en tout genre, écoutant ses commentaires sans vraiment faire attention. Finny lui montrait le nids de jeune oiseau où les oeufs devaient bientôt éclore selon lui, des écureuils, des lapins… les animaux semblaient ne pas être dérangés par le jeune garçon et s'approchaient facilement de lui, ce qui étonna quelque peu Ciel.

- Bon, il serait temps de penser à rentrer, la demi-heure va bientôt être écoulé.

- Quoi, déjà ? J'espère quand même que ça vous à fait du bien de sortir un peu…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'était censé me faire du bien, mais bon… Rentrons.

- Bien jeune maître, répondit Finny un peu déçu ne n'avoir rien pu faire.

Ils faisaient demi-tour quand un coup de violent coup de vent fini de casser une vieille branche d'un arbre.

- Attention jeune maître ! s'écria Finny en le poussant, se prenant la dite branche sur la tête.

Il se releva comme si de rien était, épousant rapidement ses vêtements.

- Heureusement que j'ai la tête dure, plaisanta Finny. Vous allez bien jeune maître ?

Finny chercha autour de lui où pouvait bien se trouvait le comte. Il le trouva finalement… dans la fontaine, à quelques pas de lui. Ciel le fusilla du regard. Finny se précipita sur lui pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau.

- Je suis désolé. Je vais tout de suite demandé à Monsieur Sebastian de vous préparer un bon bain chaud…

Un long manteau noir se posa alors sur les frêles épaules de Ciel.

- Pas besoin, c'est déjà fait.

- Sebastian ? Depuis quand es tu là ? le questionna Ciel.

- Je viens juste d'arriver. Quand toi, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers l'autre garçon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire sortir ton maître par ce froid ? Et sans son manteau ? le sermonna le majordome.

- Mais il fait beau… Y a du soleil et pas de vent. Enfin, presque pas.

- Il ne fait pourtant même pas 5°.

Sebastian souleva finalement Ciel sans que se dernier ne proteste.

- Je vais immédiatement vous réchauffer. Voulez-vous que je vous prépare un chocolat chaud après votre bain ?

Les seuls mots que le cerveau de Ciel retint fut "réchauffer" et "chocolat". Il déglutit péniblement sans faire attention au sourire victorieux de Sebastian.

- Oui, je veux bien. Et puis, ajouta Ciel reprenant ses esprits, je suis sur que tu étais à depuis le début. Tu aurais quand même pu m'éviter de me retrouver dans cette fontaine.

- Je suis désolé, mais vous ne risquiez rien de grave. Vous savez parfaitement que je suis prêt à tout pour découvrir ce que vous me cachez.

- Et prendre le risque que je tombe malade va vraiment t'aider ? se moqua légèrement Ciel.

- Parfaitement. Grâce à la maladresse de notre jeune ami, je puis vous dire que je me rapproche de plus en plus de votre secret. J'ai déjà plusieurs pistes et ça m'intrigue de plus en plus…

Ciel écarquilla les yeux. Il était pourtant sur de ne rien avoir laissé transparaître. Quels pouvaient bien être ces "indices" et "pistes" dont parlait son majordome ? Disait-il ça simplement pour le déstabiliser ? En tout cas il n'aimai pas la lueur qu'avait son regard… Une lueur qui laissait aucun doute :bientôt il allait tout découvrir, bientôt…


	5. Les méthodes d'interrogatoires de Bard

_Voilà le cinquième chapitre._  
_Alors, juste pour prévenir que j'avais fini d'écrire cette fic alors que je postais le troisième chapitre, mais ayant reçu des commentaires disant qu'ils avaient hâte de lire le prochain chapitre pour le passage du bain... j'ai légèrement modifié ce chapitre 5. En effet, je n'avais pas prévu, mais alors pas du tout prévu de parler de ce moment. j'ai donc rajouté un petit passage sur me moment où Ciel prend son bain après être tombé dans la fontaine. Ce n'était pas prévu et je ne voulais pas modifié le reste de mon histoire, donc je ne sais pas si ça plaira..._  
_Enfin bref, parenthèse fini. il ne reste que 2 chapitres._  
_Bonne lecture._

_Kiss  
_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Chapitre n°5 : Les méthodes d__'__interrogatoires de Bard._

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Sebastian avait demandé à Mer Rin, Finny et Bard (et Tanaka ?) de chercher des informations sur le comportement suspect de Ciel. La soubrette et le jardinier avaient déjà tenté leur chance et, malgré leurs bonnes volontés et leur ingéniosité, ils étaient revenus bredouille… enfin, selon eux en tout cas.

Ils venaient de se réunir dans la cuisine, laissant Sebastian s'occuper de réveiller le jeune Ciel, pour parler de la suite des actions.

- Bien, on n'à pas eu de chance pour le moment, commença Mei Rin.

- Mais c'est pareil pour Sebastian, poursuivis Bard, sinon ils ne nous auraient jamais confié cette mission.

- Il pense sûrement qu'on à plus de chance d'y arriver que lui, ajouta Finny sur de lui.

- Évidemment, on est quand même bien plus subtil et rusé que lui, se vanta le cuisinier. Aujourd'hui laissait moi faire… J'en ai déjà interrogé des bien plus coriaces, je sais comment m'y prendre.

- Whooo ! Tu as l'air bien sur de toi, remarqua la maid.

- Bonne chance, l'encouragea Finny.

Chacun retourna vaqués à ses occupations. Bard, quand a lui, préparer son matériel et tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour que Ciel lui apporte les réponses qu'ils cherchaient … ou plutôt que Sebastian cherchait.

- Bien, plus qu'a tout préparé maintenant, dit-il avant de se diriger vers le bureau du jeune héritier de la famille.

La matinée ce passa calmement pour le jeune homme. Sebastian ne le surchargeait plus de cours et aujourd'hui il avait un emploi quasiment vide. Le matin même il n'avait eu qu'à rattraper son repas dans certains dossiers de l'entreprise familiale… retard pris à cause d'une surcharge de cours.

Il quitta la salle à manger et pris, une nouvelle fois, la direction de son bureau. A peine eut-il fait un pas dans la pièce que la porte de referma d'elle-même derrière lui. Il ne fut que peu surpris de voir Bard apparaître. Ce dernier était caché derrière la porte depuis plus de vingt minutes, attendant que le jeune homme se montre enfin.

Ciel alla s'installer à son bureau, comme si la fait que son cuisinier se cache derrière la porte de son bureau soit tout à fait normale.

- Bien jeune maître, commença le cuisinier après avoir fermer la porte à clé, passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as verrouillé la porte ? lui demanda Ciel, ignorant complètement les paroles de son vis-à-vis.

- Pour ne pas être inutilement dérangé. Sebastian nous à confié une mission et…

- Je le sais parfaitement. Et ?

- Ben… Vous ne pouvez pas nous dire ce qui cloche ?

- Rien.

- Rien ? répéta Badroy.

- Oui, rien.

- Alors pourquoi nous avoir demandé de voir ce qui vous tracassé ?

- Parce qu'il n'à rien de mieux à faire sûrement, répondit simplement Ciel commença de nouveau à trier ses papiers.

- Vous êtes doué, y'à pas à dire… mais je le suis aussi, et je peux vous dire que vous mentez.

- Tu m'accuses moi, le maître de la maison, de mentir ?

- Oui. Mais vous parlerai bientôt, soyez en sur. Regardez sous votre bureau.

Ciel, étonné, se pencha et put voir, accroché sous son bureau, juste au dessus de ses jambes, des explosifs.

- Mais ça va pas ! hurla le jeune homme tout en se relevant d'un bond. Retire moi immédiatement ceci !

- Pas avant que vous ayez répondu jeune maître… c'est pour votre bien vous savez.

- Tu veux me faire exploser pour mon bien ? Mais vous êtes tous malade ma parole !

- N'ayez crainte, je gère la situation. Après tout je n'ai même pas mis de…

Une énorme explosion se fit entendre dans tout le manoir. Quand Ciel ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait évidemment dans les bras de son majordome, Bard un peu plus loin. Ce dernier était noir de la tête au pied, les chevaux en pétard et quelques débris sur la tête et les épaules.

- Oups. Je pensais pourtant ne pas avoir mis de détonateur.

Sous le regard noir de colère de Ciel, mais surtout de Sebastian, Bard décida de prendre congé.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessé jeune maître ?

- Non, mais mon bureau… Je vais dans la bibliothèque en attendant. Occupes toi du restes.

- Bien, répondit-il tout en s'inclinant alors Ciel s'éloignait déjà.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce contenant autrefois le bureau du jeune Comte.

- Ils ont de la chance d'être utile…

Ciel referma la porte de la bibliothèque, s'adossant contre cette dernière. A peine quelques secondes plus tôt, il se trouvait encore une fois dans les bras de son majordome. Après l'explosion causait par Bard, la première chose qu'il avait vu en ouvrant les yeux avait été le visage de ce diable de majordome. Quelques centimètre seulement séparés alors leurs visages.

Le cœur de Ciel battait à la chamade… Ils avaient été si près. Il pris finalement place sur la chaise la plus proche, essayant de retrouve un rythme cardiaque plus normal.

- Du calme… Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer, après tout hier C'était bien pire, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait tout découvrir..

**OOOoooFLASH-BACKoooOOO**

Sebastian venait à peine de finir de faire couler son bain et s'apprêtait alors à le dévêtir :

- De la mousse.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux de la mousse. Plein de mousse…

Il était rare qu'il fasse des caprices de ce genre. Sebastian ne savait pas vraiment d'où pouvait lui venir sa soudaine envie de mousse dans son bain.

- Bien.

Il se leva et fit ce que son maître lui avait demandé. Il y avait désolé plus d'une quinzaine de centimètres de mousse dans la bain. Quand il se retourna enfin vers le jeune homme, il remarqua que ce dernier finissait de se déshabiller lui-même.

- Vous auriez pu attendre que je vienne le faire, je…

- Pas besoin, répondit Ciel tout en se glissant rapidement dans le bain. Je commençais vraiment à avoir froid… Tu aurais préféré que je prennes définitivement froid ?

- Bien sur que non mais… Passons, je vais vous laver maintenant.

Il commença à laver le haut du corps de Ciel qui ne broncha pas. Ce dernier rester de marbre, se concentrant sur les bulles qui s'échapper une à une.

_Si il continue comme ça je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps__…__ Ses mains sur moi sont une vrai torture, _pensa Ciel alors que Sebastian descendait peu à peu.

- Tu va pouvoir partir, je peux me débrouiller seul.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Vous voulez de la mousse, vous n'attendez même pas que je vous déshabille et maintenant vous voulez vous laver vous-même… Avez-vous peur que je découvre quelque chose jeune maître ? demanda Sebastian tout en forçant Ciel à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Et que pourrai-je te cacher ?

Ciel ce leva d'un bond, le corps entièrement recouvert de mousse.

- Et bien vas-y, lave moi… si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Sebastian prit son temps pour finir de laver Ciel, guettant la moindre changement sur le visage du jeune homme. Il faisait glisser ses mains sur le corps fin du jeune garçon. Ciel ne pensait qu'à une chose : prouvait à son majordome qu'il se trompait et qu'il ne cachait rien. Seul cette colère et l'envie d'avoir raison lui permis de résister aux douces caresses des mains si habiles de Sebastian. Ciel avait même l'impression que les gestes de Sebastian se faisaient plus sensuelles que d'ordinaire. Etait-ce son imagination ?

Il se réinstalla finalement dans l'eau chaude.

- Alors ? demanda calmement Ciel, qu'est-ce que je souhaitait cacher ?

- Ne soyez pas si sur de vous jeune maître. Je reste persuader que votre soudaine envie de vous laver seul à un rapport avec le reste…

Sebastian se pencha vers le visage de Ciel, avant de murmurer sensuellement à son oreille :

- Je peut vous promettre que dans moins da 48 heures je connaîtrai le fin mot de cette histoire…

Le cœur de Ciel battait désormais à la chamade, les joues en feu il tenta de garder un visage impassible.

- Vous êtes tout rouge, remarqua Sebastian tout en passant une de ses mains sur la joues droite de Ciel.

- J'ai simplement chaud, rétorqua Ciel tout en s'éloignant quelques peu de Sebastian. Va me chercher des vêtement sec.

Sebastian avait alors quitter la pièce laissant le temps au jeune homme de retrouver son calme…

**OOOoooFIN DU FLASH-BACKoooOOO**

- C'est vraiment pas passé loin…

Bard ne quitta pas les cuisines pendant le reste de la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi. L'heure de la pause thé de Ciel approchait et Bard décidé de passer à nouveau à l'action. Il avait peut-être fait une petite erreur le matin même, mais là, il était sur de lui : son plan ne pouvait pas connaître l'échec.

Ciel avait, après son déjeuner, à nouveau trouver refuge dans la bibliothèque bien que son bureau soit de nouveau en ordre. Mieux fallait se méfier…

- Je vous apporte votre thé et une petite surprise, dit Bard en entrant dans la pièce.

- D'autres explosifs ? demanda Ciel en observant le plateau.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il posa la tasse de thé sur la tables, ainsi qu'un plateau de fraises fraîchement cueillies.

- Des fraises… Où est le piège ?

- Il n'y en a pas.

- C'est Sebastian qui t'as demandé de m'amener ses fraises pour voir ma réaction, c'est ça ? ajouta Ciel en élevant quelque peu la voix.

- Heu… non. Finny en à trop acheté, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être en manger quelques-unes, répondit Bard ne sachant pas si il avait ou non fait une erreur. Sebastian n'est même pas au courant que je vous en ait apporté… enfin, normalement.

- Bien. Ca ne change rien au problème, je ne veux pas de ses fraises… Ramènent les en cuisines.

- Bien.

Ciel porta la tasse de thé à sa bouche alors que Bard s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. A peine la boisson avait franchi ses lèvres qu'il l'a recraché.

- Tu cherches à m'empoissonner ? Je n'ai jamais bu un thé aussi infect… si on peu appelez ça un thé !

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce à la recherche d'un coin tranquille ou personne ne pourrait le déranger. Il fit à peine quelques pas qu'il tomba sur son majordome, une fraise à main.

- Vous êtes sur de ne pas en vouloir ? Avec du chocolat je suis sur que ça doit être délicieux, demanda Sebastian un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

- Je… Tu… balbutia péniblement Ciel avant de partir dans la direction opposé.

- On ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous jeune maître…

_Maudit soit-tu Sebastian ! Ces abrutis__…__ tous ça à cause de ces abrutis. C__'__était donc ça son idée : se servir d__'__eux en sachant qu__'__ils feraient n__'__importe quoi et me faire baisser ma garde. Par inadvertance j__'__en ai révélé beaucoup trop__…__ tous ça à cause de ces bons à rien !_

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa assez calmement. Personne n'osa adresser ma parole à Ciel de peur le l'énerver encore plus. Seul Tanaka s'approcha de lui, à la fin de son dîner et tendit sa tasse de thé encore chaude.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

- Ho ho ho…

Ciel observa quelques secondes le vieil homme avant de se diriger vers la sa chambre. Sebastian le prépara pour la nuit sans qu'un mot ne soit échanger. Sebastian ouvrit la porte, prêt à partir quand il se tourna vers Ciel :

- Je vous laisse encore une chance de tout me dire.

Devant le silence borné du jeune homme il ajouta :

- Très bien. De toute façon demain j'aurai les dernières pièces du puzzle… Demain, jeune maître, tout prendra fin et je serai évidemment le vainqueur.

Il quitta enfin la pièce, laissant Ciel prier pour que le lendemain ne vienne jamais. _Demain s__'__en est fini de moi__…_pensa Ciel en fermant les yeux, sombrant dans un sommeil agité.


	6. Lizzy… la dernière carte

_Bonjour/ Bonsoir !_

_Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre... J'espère qu'il plaira. Je sais, je sais il est un petit court, mais vu ce qu'il vous attends la semaine prochaine, je pense que vous me pardonnerez... enfin, j'espère._

_J'ai bien failli poster les deux dernier chapitre aujourd'hui même, mais pourquoi changer les règles au dernier moment ? Le dernier chapitre sera donc bien mardi prochain, alors encore un peu de patience._

_Kiss et bonne lecture !_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Chapitre n°6 : Lizzy__…__ la dernière carte._

Ciel eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le courage de se lever. Aujourd'hui était certainement le dernier jour de sa courte vie… Sebastian allait bientôt découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire : lui, Ciel Phantomhive, jeune Comte craint par beaucoup de personne, fantasmait sur son diable de majordome… De quoi faire les gros titres des journaux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Sebastian alors que Ciel soupirait pour la énième fois depuis son arrivé pour le réveiller.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un regard noir.

- J'oubliais, Mademoiselle Elizabeth doit venir cette après-midi.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'était prévu. Elle devrait cesser de venir ici sur un coup de tête… ma tante ne va pas apprécier qu'elle parte encore une fois sans prévenir.

- En fait, c'est moi qui lui aie demandé de venir… On est tous tellement inquiet pour vous, dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

- Tu me le paieras, cracha Ciel.

- Jeune maître, vous ne m'avez jamais ordonné de ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'il sait passer. Vous ne m'avez pas non plus ordonné de mettre cette histoire de côté ou de faire comme si rien ne clochait… Bien sur, j'aurai tout de même trouver un moyen pour le savoir, mais bon…

Ciel ne dit rien, ruminant sa vengeance. Qu'avait-il prévu de faire avec Lizzy ? Était-elle au courant de quoi que se soit ? Que lui avait-il dit pour la faire venir ? Il le saurait bientôt de toute façon, Lizzy arriverait dans quelques heures à peines.

Le temps semblait passé au ralenti pour le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà des heures qu'il était réveillé alors que même pas deux heures c'étaient écoulés. Il erra, comme une âme en peine, dans le manoir.

- Nous n'avons finalement rien pu faire pour l'aider, remarqué Finny alors que Ciel passait pour la troisième fois déjà, pas loin d'eux.

- Oui. On a pourtant fait tout notre possible, ajouta Mei Rin.

- Les jeunes de nos jours… ils sont de plus en plus compliqué, termina Bard.- Whoo, tu te l'a joue philosophe aujourd'hui, le taquina la soubrette.

- Mais pas du tout, s'emporta le cuisinier.

Finny les observa se chamailler alors que le Comte faisait un nouveau passage.

Finalement, le moment tant redouté par Ciel arriva : Lizzy venait de débarquer et le serrait une nouvelle fois dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer.

- Li… Lizzy, je ne peux plus respirer, articula-t-il péniblement.

- Oh, pardon. Je suis juste tellement contente de pouvoir enfin de serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. J'ai était très surprise que Sebastian me demande de venir aussi rapidement. Mère à accepté assez facilement de me laisser venir. Je suis tellement heureuse.

- Lizzy qu'est-ce que…

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, l'interrompis Sebastian.

Ils les amenèrent dans le petit salon.

- Je reviens immédiatement avec votre thé et quelques accompagnements.

Il quitta la pièce sous le regard suspicieux de Ciel. Il manigançait quelque chose, c'était plus qu'évident, mais quoi exactement ?

- Qu'est-ce que Sebastian t'as dit pour que tu viennes aussi rapidement ?

- Il m'a juste dit que tu avais quelque jours de repos et que tu t'ennuyer un peu.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Ah non, il m'a dit aussi que tu semblais avoir fais quelques mauvais rêves ces derniers temps mais que tu ne voulais pas en parler, dit-elle à voix plus basse de peur de le fâcher. J'ai pensé que je pourrai faire quelque chose pour t'aider alors Sebastian a pensé que je pourrai faire ça…

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sorti un boîte joliment décoré, accompagné d'un ruban rose comme celui qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux aujourd'hui. Ciel l'ouvrit avec soin, peu rassuré sur son contenue.

- Des chocolats.

- Oui, c'est les mêmes que ceux que je t'ai fait pour la St Valentin. Sebastian a dit que tu les avais aimé. Tu aimes ?

- Merci Lizzy.

Ciel ne voulait pas blesser sa cousine mais pour le moment le chocolat n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait manger.

- Et pour tes rêves… c'est grave ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Trois fois rien, lui répondit-il.

- De quoi ça parlait ? J'étais dedans ? Ça se passait ici ? le questionna alors la jeune fille.

- Rien d'intéressant et oui ça se passait ici.

- De quoi ça parlait ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

- Rien de spéciale je t'ai dis. Parlons d'autre chose veux tu.

- Tu n'en manges pas ? remarque la jeune marquise tout en lui montrant la boîte de chocolat maison.

- Heu, si, bien sur.

Il en prit un sous le regard étincelant de Lizzy et se força à le manger pour lui faire plaisir. Cette dernière lui raconta alors le dernier rêve qu'elle avait fait : un rendez-vous romantique rien que tous les deux.

- C'était magique ! Tu as déjà… fait un rêve de ce genre, dit-elle le rouge aux joues.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas elle préféra changer de sujet :

- Il en mets du temps Sebastian…

_Je suis sur qu__'__il le fait exprès. D__'__abord Mei Rin, Finny, Bard et même Tanaka__…__ maintenant Lizzy et ses chocolats. J__'__en peux plus ! Si seulement je n__'__avais pas fait ce rêve ! Tout ça c__'__est de sa faute__…_

- Ce rêve c'est entièrement la faute de se dé… s'interrompis Ciel voyant qu'il c'était mis à parler à voix haute.

-Dé ? répéta Lizzy surprise que Ciel lui parle finalement de ce fameux rêve qui inquiétait même Sebastian.

- Dé… répéta Ciel cherchant quelque chose.

- Dé ?

- Dératiseur, finit par dire Ciel.

- Tu as rêvé d'un dératiseur ? s'étonna Lizzy.

- Oui, continua Ciel se prenant la tête entre les mains. Et il y avait des rats énormes qui m'arrivait à la taille et puis…

- Pardonnait mon retard mais il y a eu quelques soucis en cuisine, s'excusa Sebastian en faisant son entré. Il déposa les tasses de thé devant eux ainsi qu'une assiette avec quelques biscuits.

Sebastian se tourna un moment vers Ciel, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Ce dernier déglutit péniblement. Vu ce sourire, il savait tout… Sebastian savait tout et il ne pouvait même pas fuir. Il était bel et bien perdu…


	7. Le Mystère résolu

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à__ Tous !_

_Et voici le temps attendu (enfin j'espère qu'il est attendu) chapitre 7 ! Et oui, c'est bel et bien le dernier.  
_

_Tout d'abord je tiens remercier une nouvelle fois ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une petite (ou grande) review... ça fait toujours plaisir. Je ne vais pas parler pendant des lignes et des lignes, ne vous en faites pas. Ensuite...  
_

_Allez c'est bon, je vous laisse tranquille, vous pouvez lire le chapitre maintenant.  
_

_Kiss et peut-être à une prochaine fois! !  
_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Chapitre 7 : Le Mystère résolu_

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Ciel aurait préférait qu'Elizabeth reste un peu plus longtemps… repoussant ainsi au maximum son tête-à-tête avec son majordome. Il savait pertinemment que même si la demoiselle était restée, il n'aurait pas pu échapper longtemps à son diable de majordome.

Le dîner terminé et Lizzy en chemin pour chez elle, Ciel s'éclipsa discrètement pour trouver refuge dans sa chambre. Malheureusement pour lui, Sebastian l'y attendait déjà, tranquillement assis sur son lit.

- Ce n'est pas très poli de partir ainsi jeune maître, dit simplement Sebastian alors que Ciel refermait la porte essayant au maximum de cacher son trouble.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… J'ai bien le droit de venir dans ma chambre, non ? répondit Ciel naturellement.

- Évidemment.

Sebastian s'avança d'un pas lent vers le jeune homme, observant la moindre de ses réactions. Il ajouta :

- Je vais vous préparer pour la nuit…

- Je me débrouillerai, dit-il tout en détournant la tête.

- Tut, tut, tut… C'est mon travail. Je ne peux quand même pas manquer à mon devoir…

Ciel était désormais coincé entre la porte, derrière lui, et Sebastian devant.

- Quand j'ai commencé ma petite enquête, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, dit-il tout en caressant délicatement la joue de Ciel de sa main ganté.

Ciel préféra ne pas répondre. Et puis, pour répondre quoi ? Nier ne servirait à rien et lui ordonner de partir ne ferait que repousser l'inévitable.

- Mais je dois admettre que ça a était plus long que prévu et que vous êtes plutôt doué pour garder un secret mais… je suis encore plus doué pour les découvrir.

Ciel garder son regard sur la flamme de la bougie, préférant ne pas croiser les yeux de Sebastian. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ôter la main de son majordome. De toute façon il n'était même pas sur d'avoir la force pour bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

- Mais vous avez finalement laissé quelques indices ça et là, poursuivit Sebastian, qui mit bout à bout m'ont enfin permis de savoir ce que vous me cachiez… Un rêve, la St Valentin, du chocolat, vous rougissements, moi, même des fraises… vous avez une sacré imagination jeune maître.

- La ferme, ordonna enfin Ciel ne bougea toujours pas.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil…

Sebastian leva finalement le menton du jeune homme et s'empara des lèvres de ce dernier. Ciel ne s'était pas attendu à ça : à des moqueries ou autre oui, mais pas à certainement pas à sentir la langue de Sebastian s'insinuer doucement entre ses lèvres. Était-ce sa façon de se moquer ? De l'humilier ? Que devait-il faire ? Le repousser ? Mais en avait-il envie ?

Ciel posa finalement ses mains sur la poitrine de son vis-à-vis ne sachant pas encore si il devait où non mettre fin à ces baisers. Il sentait la langue mutine de Sebastian jouer avec la sienne. Il aimait ce que ce dernier déclanchait en lui… Ces vagues de plaisir qui se répandaient dans chaque centimètre carré de son corps, ces frissons de douceurs qui se répandaient en lui… Sebastian l'embrassait encore et encore, sentant le jeune homme répondre de plus en plus vivement. Les mains du jeune garçon, solidement accroché à ses vêtements, l'attiraient maladroitement vers lui rapprochant ainsi peu plus leur corps.

Finalement Sebastian mit fin à ses baisers quand il sentit les jambes du jeune garçon le lâcher.

- Et bien jeune maître, être dans un tel état après seulement quelques baisers ? remarqua-t-il en soulevant le corps du jeune homme et le déposant délicatement sur le grand lit.

- La ferme, je n'ai pas besoin de tes remarques, cracha Ciel alors qu'il osant enfin regarder son majordome dans les yeux.

- Que vous êtes mignon quand vous rougissez de la sorte…

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Ciel de répondre quoi que se soit et ajouta :

- Devrais-je continuer et faire de votre rêve une réalité ? dit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

- Tu as assez joué maintenant vas t-en, rétorqua Ciel visiblement blessé.

Sebastian souleva à nouveau le visage du jeune homme jusqu'à croiser ce regard saphir qu'il connaissait par cœur.

- Sachez jeune maître que si je voulais jouer j'aurai trouvé quelque chose de plus marrant. Je suis toujours sérieux quand ça vous concerne, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps.

Ciel senti son cœur battre à la chamade alors que Sebastian finissait sa phrase. Jamais il n'avait pu espérer que son majordome pourrait l'embrasser et ensuite dire qu'il était sérieux, et pourtant c'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer… et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il croyait ses mots, ce regard écarlate ne pouvait pas mentir.

- Alors jeune maître, que dois-je faire ? demanda t-il un regard plus que séducteur sur le visage.

- Dépêches-toi de m'embrasser.

- Yes my lord.

Sebastian fondit littéralement sur le jeune comte. Il recommença à l'embrasser encore et encore, martyrisant quelque peu les lèvres du jeune homme. Ciel s'agrippa comme il pu aux draps alors qu'il sentait le souffle de son majordome dans son cou, sur son visage… Ses lèvres étaient partout à la fois : dans son cou, mordillant le lobe de son oreille avant de finalement revenir sur ses propres lèvres. C'était encore mieux que son rêve. Finalement il était content que Lizzy ne soit pas resté plus longtemps et surtout que Sebastian ait enfin tout découvert… même si ça restait gênant pour lui.

Une nouvelle fois Sebastian mit fin au baiser laissant ainsi Ciel reprendre son souffle.

- Pas besoin de se précipiter, nous avons toute la nuit devant nous.

Ciel déglutit péniblement. Sebastian avait bien dit _"Toute la nuit" ?_ il comptait rester ici jusqu matin ? Il n'était pas totalement contre mais…

Alors que Ciel était plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à tous ce qui pourrait se passer, Sebastian avait commencé à le déshabiller… Ciel n'y prêtait pas attention, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Il revint finalement à lui quand il sentit la langue mutine de Sebastian venir taquiner ses tétons, le faisant frissonner. Il retint de justesse un gémissement…

- Sebastian qu'est-ce que…

- Ai-je fait ça dans votre rêve ?

Alors que Ciel hésitait à répondre, Sebastian lui demanda :

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore gêné par tout ceci ? Je peux toujours arrêter et reprendre une prochaine fois… quand vous serez vraiment prêt.

- Oui… murmura finalement Ciel les joues aussi rouge que les yeux de son démon, tu la fais.

Ayant enfin obtenu la réponse qu'il voulait, Sebastian recommença ses douces tortures. Les vêtements du jeune comte furent vite relégués au second plan. Ciel se mordit la lèvre inférieur, souhaitant éviter que son majordome entende ses gémissements… c'était assez gênant pour lui comme ça. Alors que Sebastian s'emparait pour la énième fois de ses lèvres, laissant leurs langues se frôlaient, se chercher et finalement reprendre cette danse endiablé empreinte de plaisir, Sebastian avait enfin ôter ses gants et glissa une de ses mains jusqu'à l'entre jambe du jeune homme.

Il put le sentir sursauter quand sa main s'empara de sa virilité fièrement dressée.

- Vous avez toujours était en avance sur les garçons de votre âge, mais à ce point… Vous êtes un véritable appel à la luxure jeune maître, susurra sensuellement Sebastian à l'oreille de Ciel.

- Seb… bastian, articula faiblement Ciel.

Il continuait de parsemer le visage et le cou de Ciel de baiser, laisser quelques traces ci et là, avant de commencer une lente descente. Sebastian arrêta toute activité avec sa main ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du jeune homme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin mais… J'ai bien envie d'y mettre un peu de chocolat, dit-il en faisant glisser un de ses doigt sur la verge de Ciel.

- Je t'ai déjà de ne pas faire ça ! s'exclama Ciel tout en sen redressant légèrement.

- Je vous signale que vous ne me l'avez encore jamais dit… sauf dans votre rêve on dirait. Vous me connaissez vraiment bien à ce que je vois… Gardons ça pour une prochaine fois, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à aller chercher du chocolat de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel s'enfonça de nouveau dans ses oreillers, rassurer que Sebastian n'utilise pas de chocolat comme dans son rêve. Il sentit finalement la bouche de son diable de majordome s'emparer de sa verge, après l'avoir longuement lécher, suçotant le bout déjà humide.

- Hmm… gémit Ciel tout en s'agrippant au draps.

Sebastian s'amusait quelque peu de sentir son jeune maître ainsi se mouvoir sous lui, cherchant à accentuer le contact de sa langue sur son membre. Il accélérait et ralentissais volontairement le rythme de ses va et viens, se délectant des gémissements que Ciel ne pouvait plus retenir.

- Sebastian dé… dépêches toi d'en finir. Je… hmm… Plus, je veux plus !

Le majordome n'allait sûrement pas le faire répéter… Il accéléra le rythme, accentuant la pression sur la verge du jeune homme, suçotant un peu plus fort le bout de son membre.

Ciel était au paradis. Son corps entier était parcouru de frisson de pur plaisir. Son être entier était en feu et ne souhaitait qu'une chose la délivrance. Il ne sentit même pas que Sebastian avait commencé à le préparer pour le recevoir. Dans un dernier de râle de plaisir, Ciel finit par jouir dans la bouche même de son majordome.

Alors que Ciel se noyait encore dans les nouvelles sensations que son majordome venait de lui faire découvrir, Sebastian en avait profité pour se dévêtir. Le jeune homme affichait, depuis son orgasme, un sourire béat. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux quand il sentit ses lèvres capturées par celles de Sebastian :

- Et si on passait à la vitesse supérieure maintenant…

Ciel savait parfaitement ce que cous entendait son majordome. Il hocha faiblement la tête avant que Sebastian ne le fasse se retourner, l'installant à quatre pattes. Ciel enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller. _Exactement comme dans ce maudit rêve__…_pensa Ciel sans pourtant le dire à voix haute.

Sebastian n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de placer son propre membre à l'entrée de l'intimité de Ciel. Il prit son temps pour le pénétrer, voulant profiter au maximum du corps de son jeune maître et ainsi poser un peu plus sa marque sur ce dernier. Il se délectait de cette étroitesse comme Ciel appréciait ses sucreries. Ciel bougea alors légèrement les hanches, ramenant Sebastian sur Terre.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas patient aujourd'hui… le taquina Sebastian avant de commencer à se mouvoir lentement.

- La ferme, crut entendre Sebastian.

Sebastian était littéralement aspiré à l'intérieure de cette antre chaude. Si le rythme avait était lent et quelque peu sensuel au début, il augmenta rapidement d'intensité surtout quand Ciel commença à remuer faiblement les hanches, ne faisant qu'accroître les décharges de plaisir dans le corps de son majordome. Leur gémissements se mêlèrent rapidement, se répercutant contre les murs de la chambre.

C'était la première fois que Ciel entendait son majordome gémir, alors de plaisir… et entendre ainsi le plaisir qu'il prenait ne fit que réveiller son propre membre. Il se mordit la lèvre ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il sentit alors Sebastian se pencher sur lui, plaquant son torse contre son dos avant qu'il ne lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à m'amuser…

Il sentit finalement les doigts de Sebastian s'enroulait délicatement autour de son membre de nouveau gorgé de plaisir. Quelques secondes après, le peu de lucidité qui restait à Ciel vola en éclat. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : les vagues de plaisir que Sebastian déclenchait en lui. Les coups de riens de Sebastian se faisaient de plus en plus puissant, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans ce corps, touchant encore et encore cette zone si sensible pour le jeune homme.

Ciel était à bout de souffle, perdu dans un labyrinthe fait de plaisir, de plénitude et de bien être totale. Il finit par jouir à nouveau, mais dans la main même de Sebastian qui ne put que gémir un peu plus alors que l'anneau de chair de Ciel se resserrait un peu plus sur son propre membre. Sebastian finit par rendre à son tour les armes, se déversant à l'intérieure de son jeune maître. Il s'écroula finalement à côte de Ciel qui reprenait peu à peu conscience.

Ce dernier observa le visage de son majordome à quelques centimètre du sien. Sebastian avait encore les yeux fermait, mais sentait parfaitement le regard du jeune homme sur lui. Il les ouvrit finalement avant de se dégager, installant un peu plus confortablement Ciel.

- Alors, ai-je était à la hauteur de votre rêve ?

- Hormis l'absence de chocolat, je dois admettre que c'était étrangement ressemblant, admit-il alors que ses joues s'empourpraient.

- Vous avez un côté encore plus pervers que je ne le pensais.

Voyant que Ciel allait répliquer il ajouta précipitamment :

- Vous avez besoin de vous reposez maintenant.

Il allait se lever quand il sentit la main de Ciel lui agripper le bras.

- Tu restes…

Après une légère hésitation, Sebastian se rallongeant. Ciel vint immédiatement se caler dans les bras du démon. Il s'était attendu à une moquerie sur son geste, un commentaire en tout cas, mais non… Sebastian se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras. Ciel s'endormit rapidement, un léger sourire encore présent sur son visage.

- Je savais bien que votre âme était différente des autres, mais pas à ce point là…

Sebastian passait délicatement une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son jeune amant.

- Bien voyant maintenant combien de temps tout ceci va durer jeune maître… Vous n'êtes qu'un humain après tout, contrairement à moi…

Le silence régna de nouveau dans la chambre alors que Sebastian fermer à son tour les yeux impatient de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Alors ? Alors ? C'était à la hauteur de vos espérances ? J''espère sincèrement ne pas vous avoir déçu. _

_Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'il n'y aura AUCUNE suite. A vous de voir ce qui peut se passer : Sebastian finit par prendre son âme (fin saison 1) = fin du couple;ou alors Ciel devient un démon (fin saison 2) = passe le reste de leur vie ensemble.A vous de voir ce que vous préférez. _

_Peut-être à une prochaine fois !_

_Kiss_


End file.
